Make The Things That You Say A Little Less Obvious
by cadkins08
Summary: Part 2 UP! For the next two months, when ever he even touched a girl, a mental video of Serena losing her virginity popped up in his mind. S/C, hints of B/C, S/N, and S/D Two-Chapter Story,
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trying To Make The Things That You Say A Little Less Obvious **

**Rating: T-R (Teen to Restricted) **

**Summary: He showed up in France on July 8th. On July 11th, he was knocking on the door of the Bass's Hampton house. S/C, hints of B/C, S/N, and S/D Two-Chapter Story,**

**Written By: cadkins08 (duh)**

Serena van der Woodsen was the reason that his life was as screwed up as it was. If she hadn't left for boarding school, which would have meant that she hadn't slept with Nate meaning Blair would have lost her virginity long before Chuck came along. And if she would have stayed at boarding school, Blair would have never found out about Serena and Nate which lead to the downfall of the Blair/Nate relationship, which also put Blair in his life. And maybe if she would have thanked him properly for that sandwich the first night she was back, Blair might not have came near him. But no, Serena never did any of those, and Nate hadn't been that big of a help with the forming of Chuck's life either, he was always doing something stupid to piss Blair off. Chuck was the one stuck with her. And it was hard.

Usually when and if he even slept with a virgin it was one night and then bye-bye, but Blair was one of his friends and it didn't look like she was going anywhere, especially after he acted like such a…Dan at his father's wedding. He should have known he wasn't going to change. He was Chuck Bass. At least he wasn't going to change for Blair; he hadn't met that person yet. The person he wanted to change for. He had truthfully thought it was Blair, but now…he was having second thoughts.

Eric was putting ideas in his head, somewhat the same as his father. The day after Serena left for the Hamptons, Chuck walked out of his room, just as Eric was doing the same.

"I've got to say I'm surprised, I thought you'd end up with Serena." Eric shrugged and walked off.

Chuck was left confused and questioning.

**XOXO**

He showed up in France on July 8th. On July 11th, he was knocking on the door of the Bass's Hampton house. A messy blonde head stood at the other side of the door.

"Hey?" She wasn't expecting him. "I thought you were in France, with Blair."

"Flew out last night." He replied walking past her, throwing his bags down on the ivory marble.

"You know that our parents and Eric aren't going to be here until August, right?" She asked shutting the front door and following him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to see you, sis." He replied, calmly as something that looked like it might be a genuine smile crossed his face.

"What?" Now she was confused, sort of his payback for the fact he had been confused for the last month.

"You heard me."

"Not correctly."

"Serena, we both know you aren't as slow as you like everyone to think you are."

"Then why would you want to see me?"

"Okay, I'll admit the women I'm with are never really geniuses, but can't I just see my sister without a catch?"

"I'm not your sister."

"Good." He paused, walking near her, until he was right in her face, "Does that mean I can do this?"

He turned his head. His lips going against hers, releasing the emotions that had been confusing him for the last week. Her slight gasp gave his tongue gateway into her mouth. It felt like no time from when he first kissed her until they both were gasping for air.

When they pulled away, Serena looked like she was about to cry, "You should have stayed in France."

**XOXO**

The summer was quiet. She avoided him at all costs, which wasn't hard at the huge estate. Well, until Eric showed up and surprisingly had gained a wild streak, and wanted to pull both Chuck and Serena into his little plots. Finally after a week of his full-blown pestering, they both gave in and joined him.

**XOXO**

"So the plan is to switch the watering cans of the gardeners, because I heard Jose talking yesterday and both he and Pablo use their own special mix in their water so, let's switch them." Eric laughed manically.

Chuck gave him a condescending look, "And that's 'deliciously evil' how?"

"Yeah, how would they even know?" Serena added.

"Oh. We would know though and that would be funny." Eric defended.

"Since this is so evil, you can handle it on your own." Chuck smirked.

"Screw you guys, I'll do it by myself." Eric replied, stomping out of the kitchen.

Serena laughed as did Chuck before she realized it was just them, and she got up from the table.

"Sit. You don't have to avoid me like the plague; I'm not going to jump your bones or anything." Chuck said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe its vise versa." She joked.

"Then come over here."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't."

"Chuck, you shouldn't talk like that."

"I'd like to know why not."

"You're with Blair."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are…wait a minute you broke up with her?"

"No, it was a joint decision. She met some guy on a plane or something and she wanted to keep her options open, and I was for it."

"But you love her-"

"I care for her, I don't know if its love exactly."

"Will it ever be love with you?"

"Want to try out?"

She groaned, "I've had enough with all kinds of love." "Even brotherly love?"

**XOXO**

The rain was going full force against her window. A feeling that she had felt way too much in this past year went full force inside of her, she was confused. She had no right to even think about Chuck in anyway other than as a stepbrother and a friend who really isn't that close of a friend.

_No, that's not true._

Chuck had become of the few people she actually trusted in this screwed up world of theirs. Who else could have really understood about Georgina? She used to think all the incest things he joked about was him just being the oversexed Chuck Bass she was used to, but there is something in his gaze that has her half way convinced that he isn't joking around anymore. Could she risk it? Could she actually betray Blair again when like before there really is no promise for the future?

That was Serena's thing though. Wanting a relationship that has no way to make it. Being with Nate hadn't. Dan sure as hell wasn't around anymore. The term 'forever' just hadn't happened for her yet. And she doubted that Chuck Bass would be her forever.

But the sweet temptation of it all. She felt like Eve but Chuck was the apple and the snake. In the last month, she had to fight herself not to even think about having any kind of romantic/sexual relationship with him.

Maybe because it was because along with being the forbidden fruit, he wasn't like Nate or Dan. Both were clueless with good intentions and Chuck's never had a good intention in his life. She was thinking about the fact that he had blackmailed the girl who he thought he was in love with. He would probably do the same with Serena if she ever gave into a relationship between the two of them.

But, as the night got darker and darker until her room was pitch black, she wanted to try. Besides what doesn't kill you makes you stronger…a nagging doubt in the back of her mind as she drifted onto dreamless sleep,

_It might not kill me but am I ready to give myself (body and mind) to someone again? And Chuck to be specific._

**XOXO**

She walked into the kitchen, the morning after her mental therapy session.

"Morning, Chuck." She greeted impartially.

"Did the storm scare you last night?" He asked, not looking up from the Wall Street Journal, that he managed to grab first every morning.

"Well, I didn't like the thunder." She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"When the storm hits again tonight, just call me, I'll take your mind off of the thunder." She could feel him smirking even though she couldn't see his face.

"Be careful what you wish for." She replied, making her voice sound cryptic.

"Anything would be a welcome change from the empty bed in my room. How do people do it?"

"You mean, of course, how do people sleep without people beside of them who they just had sex with?"

"Exactly."

"I guess it's just something you get used to."

**XOXO**

Chuck let out a deep breath. Being so close to Serena and no doing anything at all was driving him crazy. He didn't really understand her confusion. But with Chuck, he didn't believe sex was complicated. His philosophy was get in, get out, get over it. It wasn't anything but good fun to him. He didn't understand that Serena was worried that if they did start a casual relationship, that sooner or later it might be more than just casual for her.

She was avoiding him a lot lately. He was finally going to put an end to her pathetic attempt to keep anything from happening between them, that was the reason he was walking down the hallway to her room. He really didn't have a plausible excuse, he just found himself at 2:30 in the morning wanting to see Serena. He had changed a lot from last year; if it was last year, he would have expected her to already be in his room and wouldn't have ever went looking for a girl, because up until the last few months he had believed that girls were just waiting to be with him. And they kind of had been.

He decided upon reaching her door that he'd pull a Chuck Bass, and just walk in. Luckily, she was up, too.

"What do you want?" Her back was turned to him, she was sitting on the edge of her bed staring out of the window.

"We really need to talk about what is going on between us." He said, walking to sit beside her.

"That's where you are wrong, there is nothing going on between us." She replied.

"There is." He defended, "You're just to scared to admit it."

"Again, you're wrong, I'm not afraid; I'm just avoiding chaos."

"But it would be sweet chaos."

"There is nothing sweet about you."

"You only think that because you haven't experienced that part of me yet."

"You say that like you think I'll actually have sex with you."

"How do you always manage to make it sound so dirty?"

"It is dirty."

"I think you might be a little kinky, sis."

"You're an idiot."

"S & M?"

"You are disgusting, but thanks for helping me decide that I'll sleep with you when hell freezes over twice."

"You better prepare for some frigid weather then."

"Because you're the devil?"

"You say devil, I say exciting."

"I think having a heart attack would be safer."

"Fine, I see I'm fighting a losing battle, the sex probably wouldn't be that great anyway, besides thanks to our parents marriage I hear you screaming my name on a daily basis." He stood up and walked to the door, knowing he should just give up on this one.

"No good would come of it." He almost didn't hear her. Her tone had went from sarcasm to serious.

"How do you know that?" He turned around.

"Because the two times I've slept with someone, the bad karma came back. I almost lost Blair completely and Dan was with Georgina. Nothing good comes from sex."

"You ever think that might be because you weren't with the right people."

"You think you're the right person?" She sounded skeptical and he didn't blame her.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, besides we owe it to our parents to get rid of all this sexual tension before the holidays."

"You're really trying aren't you?"

He nodded, smirk in is spot on his face, "Can you blame me?"

"Hypothetically, if we did…you know, what we do about it?"

"You want me to walk you through the process?" He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "Not that part about it."

"I don't know, we could just deal with every thing as it came along."

He could tell that she was thinking more seriously about it now.

"Can I think it over more?"

"Whatever you want to do."

**XOXO**

Serena was feeling…excited. She was actually having sex in a closet. It was the supply closet of this high class Spanish restaurant in town. Chuck had become such a guilty pleasure. The night after their midnight talk, she gave in and agreed to try at a relationship with him, and she didn't regret it yet. Dan nor Nate would ever have agreed to skip out on dinner and enjoy a supply closet beside the women's restroom. The door knob was digging into her hip, Chuck had stepped in a mop bucket but it sure didn't slow him down. He was the first person she had ever had experienced sex with, and by experienced, someone who had done before. She was way undereducated with the whole deal since both Nate and Dan were virgins when she slept with them, and neither gave a repeat performance, though she was sure Nate would have if she hadn't gone to boarding school.

Chuck was expectant that was for sure, his wallet fat with something other than cash. He was enduring, he never seemed to tire. Once you got him going, it lasted awhile.

Serena finally understood why all the girls flocked around him at school. It sure as hell wasn't because they were stupid, as she previously thought.

Their food was cold when they finally emerged from the supply closet. The waiter understood because he gave Chuck a thumbs-up. He had a smirk on his face for the rest of the night. Even though they went to see some sad old movie that Serena liked. The guys in the audience were trying to hide their tears, while Chuck sat there smirking, moving his hand from Serena's knee to under her skirt, one he had requested she wear for this reason.

He had found out in the last few days that though he previously stated that sex between them would probably suck, that he had never had better. And with Chuck…that was impressive. He also enjoyed muttering under his breath so only Serena could hear "I love keeping it all in the family", she would blush. Though when he did it during dinner with Bart and Lily, she would be sort of pissed off for a while.

"Want to ditch the movie?" She asked, low so not to annoy the other movie watchers.

"Sure, we can go back to my place." He answered.

XOXO

"Are you going to tell Bart and Mom before or after we go back to the Upper East Side?" Eric asked as the three of them ate breakfast.

"Tell them what?" Chuck asked, after chewing a bite of his Eggs Benedict.

"That you two are dating." Eric replied chugging his orange juice.

"What?" Serena tried to act surprised.

"I saw you kissing in the garden yesterday, and I can tell it was your giggles coming from Chuck's room, being the genius that I am, I put two and two together and out came the answer." Eric rolled his eyes in a way like 'Oh my gosh, they are idiots!'

"What do you think they would say?" Serena asked dropping her clueless act.

"Why don't you ask us?" A male's voice came from the door.

Serena and Chuck sent each other nervous looks before slowly turning around.

_To Be Continued…_

**_A/N: Another S/C fic...their my guiltly pleasure...haha I'm making this a two-part story. I really do love S/C and if you've got a good S/C fic tell me because I dont believe there are enough S/C fans._**

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Part 2

**Title: Trying To Make The Things That You Say A Little Less Obvious **

_Part Two: Diamonds Appear To Be Just Like Broken Glass_

**Rating: T-R (Teen to Restricted) **

**Summary: He showed up in France on July 8****th****. On July 11****th****, he was knocking on the door of the Bass's Hampton house. S/C, hints of B/C, S/N, and S/D Two-Chapter Story,**

**Written By: cadkins08 (duh)**

**XOXO**

_**Previously on TTMTTYSALLO…**_

"_**I saw you kissing in the garden yesterday, and I can tell it was your giggles coming from Chuck's room, being the genius that I am, I put two and two together and out came the answer." Eric rolled his eyes in a way like 'Oh my gosh, they are idiots!'**_

"_**What do you think they would say?" Serena asked dropping her clueless act.**_

"_**Why don't you ask us?" A male's voice came from the door.**_

_**Serena and Chuck sent each other nervous looks before slowly turning around.**_

"Hey, Nathaniel." Chuck greeted as he walked into the Archibald home. School was tomorrow and he had to get away from the ol' van der Bass home.

His father had been such an ass since he and Lily had found out about Chuck and Serena. Lily hadn't cared but Bart was all "WHAT WILL ALL THE PEOPLE ON THE UES THINK? SLEEPING WITH YOUR SISTER!"

"Sup?" Nate looked up from his phone he was texting on, "So what have you been doing in the last two weeks?"

"Serena." Chuck replied thinking it was a smart way to break it to Nate.

"What?" Nate asked laughing.

"Yeah, we're kind of seeing each other."

"What about Blair?"

"She meet some dude in France and we decided we should just end it on good terms."

"So how did you get with Serena?"

"I put on the Bass charm and she came to me." Chuck smirked.

"And?" "And what? We're together now."

"Okay, Mr. Mystery, you apparently want to keep this one under wraps. But what does your father think?"

"He's pissed as usual, but I don't care."

"Do you really like her?"

"I don't know, its different than it has ever been."

"What do you mean?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh. Well, I guess its just that I've never slept with anyone like her."

"That's a rather large statement."

"I know."

"You've slept with a lot of people."

"Exactly."

"I thought you were in love with Blair."

"I thought so too."

"But you're not?"

"If I can sleep with someone else, and have her not even cross my mind, I would say I don't."

"What about Serena? Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know."

"How do you feel when she's not around?"

"Okay, stop right there, I am not taking love advice from you. You wouldn't sleep with a girl who you dated for a year until someone else was."

"So you do."

"I do what?"

"Love Serena, you said love advice."

"I didn't mean love love."

"And there is different kinds?"

"Well a lot of people call sex, love. Haven't you ever heard of making love?"

"You wouldn't have said anything if it had to do with making love advice considering you lost your virginity in the sixth grade."

"Whatever."

Nate laughed. And the laughter grew.

"What?" Chuck snapped.

"Isn't it funny that I cared for Blair and you were her first and now you care for Serena and I was her first?"

Chuck smiled, "That is kind of funny, but you know the funniest part I was better than you in the sack with both of them." Chuck laughed, "OW!"

**XOXO**

"Okay you guys, I came up with a plan." Eric said as the three of them gathered in Chuck's room.

"What?" Serena and Chuck replied in unison.

"You two start kissing, I pull out my phone, snap a pic and send it to Gossip Girl." Eric said. "That is the easiest way to break it to everyone because everyone reads Gossip Girl."

Serena shrugged and looked to Chuck, "What do you think."

"Lets do it."

**XOXO**

**Hello, UESers. **

**Have you heard the good news? Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodsen are literally following in their parents footsteps (see pic below sent in by eisnotgg44). The two supposedly have been dating for the past three to four weeks. And from this picture they haven't wasted anytime. I don't know whether to be disgusted or turned on. As hot as they both are, I think turned on. But how long will they last? That is the question.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**Gossip Girl**

**XOXO**

Dan's fist connected with Chuck's nose in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell was that about?" Chuck yelled, walking towards the retreating Humphrey. Chuck had just gotten out of his limo seconds before when Dan just came up to him and swung.

"You're sick." Dan retorted, yelling as Chuck was.

Serena had noticed what was going on and had ran from her seat at the top of the Met, Blair and Jenny trailing behind.

"Dan! Chuck!" She yelled getting between them. She turned to Chuck after glaring at Dan. "Are you okay?"

"You hate him, and you slept with him." The statement was directed to Serena, because his volume had decreased.

She grunted, "If I hated him, I wouldn't have slept with him. And it isn't any of your business, considering you and I are over and have been over."

"But-" He stopped.

"What you think that once school came back in that I would run back to you?" Serena was seething. "Well, Dan, I don't need you. I don't think I ever needed you, all I need was to see what was right in front of me, and you were just blocking that."

Dan snorted, "There had to be something in the water, do you hear yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Serena, you're in love with him, ha, if I wasn't looking at you right now, I'd never believe it."

"You're crazy."

"You're in love with Chuck Bass, and he'll never love you back. Its Chuck Bass! But your golden little heart couldn't help but welcome him could it?"

The crowd that had gathered around them, murmured in agreement.

"You're the fool this time Serena. You'd be better off loving Charles Manson." Dan added before cutting through the crowd and leaving them.

When Serena looked back at Chuck, he could tell in her eyes that Dan's words were getting to her.

Her eyes were wet as she gave him a weak smile, "Better clean up that blood before you go to first block."

**XOXO**

"Where in the hell have you been?" He barked into the phone. It was the third day since the fight, and he hadn't talked to Serena since that morning, and finally she answered her phone.

"I've been at Blair's." Her voice held no emotion. She sounded cool and uninterested.

He was about to go all jealous boyfriends, "Why haven't you called me back?"

"You don't own me, Chuck, I can do what I want without reporting to you. Its not like our relationship is serious." She hung up.

She was still thinking about what Brooklyn had said. Apparently, Brooklyn was right about one thing, she did love him. He could have guessed that much. The question was did he love her.

He wasn't sure what he felt. It was powerful he knew that much. But was it love, he didn't know. He thought he loved Blair but he hadn't. So, should he risk it with Serena? Pretend like he loves her also?

A moral dilemma that he couldn't figure out.

"_-they should have made it BYOD." Her voice rung true as he watched her and his best friend to begin to sloppy and drunkenly make-out and take things further. _

_From the balcony above, Chuck couldn't tear his eyes away as the gold dress was slid from her body, and Nate's inexperienced hands try to fondle her. She was just as clumsy and inexperienced as Nate was. _

_Chuck mentally telling himself that if he was where Nate was, it would never be that sloppy with someone like Serena van der Woodsen. But he had the perverted position of watching them from above. He watched them part and he was so close to following her. For the next two months, when ever he even touched a girl, a mental video of Serena losing her virginity popped up in his mind._

Thinking about it now, he saw it just as clearly as when he was there. He remembered the last time he thought about that.

_Seconds after he whispered "You sure?" Blair was on his lap, pulling back memories of Serena on Nate's lap. Blair's pale slip turned into a gold dress and her brown waves went blonde. In his semi-drunken state, it was Serena's virginity he took, not Blair's. _

_And for his poor confused mind, the next time he saw Serena was when she and Cabbage Patch were making out at Blair's 17__th__. _

Maybe he did love her. And he wasn't scared of it. He didn't feel the overcoming feeling that he would have to change every aspect of his life. Serena naturally made him a better person. But how could he prove that to her?

**XOXO**

"S, you're going to have to talk to him one day." Blair was sitting beside Serena who was laying face down on B's bed. Blair was gently running her hand up and down Serena's back like Eleanor and Doroata used to do when Blair was upset.

"Well I'm not going to do it right now." Serena's voice was muffled.

"S, go talk to him. He asked me several times where you were during school today. I think he genuinely cares about you."

"This so hard." Serena groaned, "Dan was right, I fell in love with the freakin' devil."

**XOXO**

"Hey." He didn't hear her come in. He barely heard her voice as he lounged on his bed, scotch in hand.

"She finally reappears." Chuck's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." She paused, taking a breath, "I think we should end it."

"Why?" He had that same indifferent tone she had used on the phone.

"I-I-I'm in…I'm in love with you, Chuck." She paused, the fact she was shaking made her stutter. "And that's much more serious than what you had intended isn't it?"

"At first all I really wanted was to sleep with you." Chuck admitted, "But I think that I feel as serious about us as you do. So I really don't want to end things between us, but its your call."

She bit down on her bottom lip, and her gaze shifted.

**XOXO**

_Six Years Later…_

When he was seventeen, had he been asked where he would be in six years, he would have never said that he would be in London with his wife. He never thought he would get married, but he did. It was something he had to do to move on from his senior year that haunted him. Now he was inside of a small café, his wife outside waiting for him to get the coffee. He glanced at her through the window, she was staring at her BlackBerry.

The young pimply cashier handed him the hot coffee and he made his way outside.

She flashed him a smile as he handed her the coffee and sat across from her. He felt her ballet-flat covered feet rubbing against his leg. He instantly was aroused, as usual.

"I think I saw a supply closet beside the restrooms." He said smiling.

Serena tossed her blonde hair back, with a smile. She stood up and walked seductively into the café, Chuck following quickly.

The End

_**A/N: There you go…Its Finished. I'm glad I got that out of my system but there is a ton of S/C fics still inside me and you can expect that I will be writing some more. Also if anyone wants me to write about any thing I skipped over, just put in a review and I'll write it out and post it for your fanficting pleasure. **_

_**Oh and on Part 1, The part where Eric says "Screw you guys I'll do it myself" that was stolen from South Park, since that is what ERIC Cartman always says.**_

_**Review. **_


End file.
